The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply device. More specifically, it relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel from a fuel tank mounted on a vehicle, for example in the fuel tank of an automobile, to an internal combustion engine.
Fuel supply devices used for supplying fuel to internal combustion engines and fuel supply devices attached to fuel tanks are widely known. It is also widely known that a part of these fuel supply devices can be inserted from an opening formed in an upper surface portion of the fuel tank to be attached when the fuel supply device is mounted to the fuel tank. Further, as disclosed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-184760 (hereinafter referred to as 760 Publication), a pump unit rotatably provided to a fuel supply device is also known.